Computer technology is increasingly used in the travel industry to manage and support travel reservations, as well as data associated therewith. In particular, third party reservation agents, such as travel agents, and/or customers (e.g., travelers) often utilize computer based devices to interface with a travel reservation system, such as a Global Distribution System (GDS), to book travel arrangements and/or travel related services for the customer. When reserving travel related services using such reservation terminals in communication with such travel reservation systems, a travel agent and/or customer may initiate a reservation session between a client device and the travel reservation system to book one or more travel inventory items corresponding to the travel related services (e.g., flights, hotels, rail transportation, dining reservations, etc.) for the customer during the reservation session. During the reservation session, the reservation system may interface with inventory systems of one or more travel merchants to book one or more travel inventory items of the travel merchants. Moreover, in the electronic travel reservation technology area, the inventory systems and/or reservation systems may comprise one or more database systems. In general, a travel inventory item refers to a unit or item from a saleable inventory of a travel merchant. For example, a travel inventory item of an airline may refer to a place on a segment, i.e. a place on a flight between an origin and destination, but generally does not refer to a specific physical seat. Each inventory system is configured to manage travel inventory items for a travel merchant, where such management may include determining availability and pricing for such travel inventory items.
Consequently, a need exists in the art for improved systems, methods, and computer program products for database management, database benchmarking, and database evaluation.